


Breakfast

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Large Breasts, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Since Kagami and Himuro aren't Brothers by Blood, Spit Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Sucking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, Alex," Kagami curses through closed teeth, his twisted expression one of clear pleasure as his cock is repeatedly welcomed by a familiar wetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a kink of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Underage Sex does not mean that I find it sexy or erotic if adults take advantage of children before those are even legal.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

Kagami awakes to a wet sound reaching his ears and a high moan leaving his mouth. There's a weight on him moving around, and he eventually opens his eyes to a long cry to his ears that's clearly not his own.

As fatigue vanishes and is replaced with confusion, Kagami finally understands what's happening.

Alex is sitting naked on his cock and riding him hard.

Her big breasts are jumping with each thrust, nipples standing up proudly, and she cries loud through the apartment as if Kagami's cock is the best thing she's ever had.

When the boy finally registers the wetness around his sex, he curses loudly and forces his eyes closed. Out of habit, his big, calloused hands grip Alex' hips and help her moving up and down.

"Fuck, Alex," Kagami hisses through closed teeth, his twisted expression one of clear pleasure as his cock is repeatedly welcomed by a familiar wetness.

"Good morning, Taiga," the woman moans, cupping one of her tits and squeezing, the fat popping through the spaces of her fingers deliciously, and Kagami groans frustrated from the teasing.

Ignoring his still sleepy bones, he sits up with Alex still on his lap and takes hold of her tits and grips them, pulling a long cry out of the blonde riding him.

"I told you to stop doing that," he says as he takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks strongly, torturing Alex as she's still fucking herself on his cock.

Her little cunt is so tight and wet around him, rubbing him in all the right places and taking him so good.

Alex is always the best fuck.

She knows what to do, has a lot of experience and likes to take the lead. But she also realises when it's better to take a step back and be taken instead.

That's why she's so perfect.

"S-sorry," she says and lets a loud gasp escape her lips. "But when I w-walked in and saw you were hard, I got suddenly so wet and couldn't h-help myself."

He groans at her words, his mouth still around one of her nipples and sucking. The nub hardens under his tongue and gives him more friction, another groan leaving his mouth as he notices.

Alex is jumping and panting, pushing roughly against him, and Kagami gets the clue, pulling in the other nipple and sucking so hard as if he was milking her.

In this position, he's driving deep into her, all the way inside constantly hitting the neck of her womb. It's tightening around him every time the tip of his cock touches that place, slams inside with so much force, Kagami's scared of breaking Alex.

But she seems to love it quite a lot.

"Listen when people talk to you, you bitch," he says, knowing exactly how much the blond loves dirty talk, how much she loves being insulted.

He would never say such things outside sex, as Kagami loves and respects her too much, but it always makes her so unbelievably happy and horny that he somehow practiced until he could pull it off without feeling any guilt.

Alex hums loudly. "Give it to this bitch. Fuck my brains out!"

She lets out a scream when Kagami pushes her onto her back, her head falling off the edge of his bed, and takes the lead.

He pulls out until he can see the tip of his cock, glistening proudly with her thick juice all around him, and then pistols back in with brutal force that it almost throws Alex off the bed.

"Oh God, _yes_!" Her hands cling to Kagami's arms, her fingertips digging into his biceps, and she lets him fuck her with open mouth and eyes rolled back into her head, hair sticking to her sweaty skin.

The bed is creaking loudly as they jump back and forth, probably about to break soon. When they're finished, they need to consider buying a new one before it actually breaks in the midst of one of their sessions.

"Huh? Do you like that, bitch?" the red-haired asks and slams into her, each thrust wilder than the last.

It's hot and wet around him, every single squeeze against his cock so goddamn delicious. She's opening up for him so good, the lips of her pussy clinging to him as if they refuse to let go.

He fucks her roughly, his hips snapping back and forth. He's sure, even if he wanted to stop now, he couldn't.

"You wanted that cock so bad, didn't you, whore?" Kagami asks and takes her tits into his hands, bending down to draws both back in between his lips again.

His mouth makes obscene sounds as he sucks on them like a child on their mother's breasts.

It's smacking and slurping; so much drool that her tits are practically soaked. Her nipples are already red and sore and aching, but Alex likes that little pain, so she lets her little Taiga do what he likes.

She wants to scream out that he should fuck her further, but then the words die down on her tongue as the door opens wide and Himuro stands in the doorstep.

"Tatsuya!" both Alex and Kagami call out, and the woman spreads her arms and tries to reach for him.

"Tatsuya, come here, _please_!" Alex says, her fingers dancing impatiently mid-air, and he chuckles because for an older woman, Alex likes to behave like a little child.

Himuro steps forward to the bed, untying the knot of his sweatpants. He's looking up to meet Kagami's heated gaze.

"She jumped you, didn't she?" he asks over Alex' head, smiling when he can feel her hands help by pulling his pants down eagerly.

Kagami swallows. "Yeah... woke up, and she was already there," he says, his hips still moving leisurely, unable to stop driving into that juicy pussy.

"You're always too eager, Alex," Himuro says, yet doesn't stop her from pulling down his underwear as well and free his cock, already quite erect from the scene playing in front of him.

Alex doesn't waste tame before she's drawing Himuro's cock into her mouth, immediately as deep as she can take. She hollows her her cheeks and lets her tongue rub along the underside of that beautiful rod while the black-haired slowly starts sliding in and out of her.

He lets out a high hiss, and Kagami takes that as his cue to fuck Alex thoroughly again, snapping his hips back and then pistol inside her cunt.

Her mouth leaves a high moan, and Himuro feels the vibration of her throat around his cock, and he moans as well, now genuinely fucking Alex' other side.

It takes a bit before Kagami and Himuro find a rhythm, but they manage somehow; as Kagami draws out, Himuro thrusts in, and reversed.

Alex' tits are jiggling with each push, and Kagami and Himuro both take each in one hand and play with it, squeeze and pull, pinch and rub, until her nipples are sore and erect.

The play makes Alex tighten around him, and Kagami groans because she just keeps loosening up and tighten, and if that keeps going he won't hold out much longer.

He can feel her juice smeared around his balls from all the skin-against-skin slapping and completely forgot how wet she can get as soon as both Himuro and him play with her.

His eyes usually glued to Alex pussy, how he drives in and out of her, look up as he hears Himuro calling his name.

"Taiga," the black-haired breathes, then reaches with one hand for Kagami and winds it around his neck, only to pull Kagami in for a kiss.

The red-haired meets him right away, opening his mouth and welcoming his brother's tongue, letting him dominate.

Because no one kisses as good as Himuro.

He slides into Kagami's mouth, his lips so soft against the boy's own, and licks along the cavity, plunging everything in his saliva, as if he was marking his territory.

Kagami lets out a low groan at the feeling, moaning directly into Himuro who only welcomes the sound, encircles Kagami's tongue with his own, lick and suck it until his little brother is a quivering mess and doesn't manage to thrust properly anymore.

They're still fucking into Alex steadily and rough, the woman by now so far gone she doesn't even realise what's going on above her head.

She's merely used as a hole now.

With the hand that was previously massaging Alex' breast, Kagami reaches up and pulls Himuro back in as he threatens to draw away.

Kagami doesn't feel the smile spreading over his brother's face as he eagerly suck on his tongue, moaning himself at the delicious taste of Himuro's drool.

"Feels good?" the red-haired asks indecisive when he doesn't manage to fish a moan out of Himuro.

The man in question laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry, feels good," he says and pulls Kagami back in, their tongues licking and lapping at each other as both feel their orgasm coming close.

Though Alex is quicker.

With a strangled scream around Himuro's cock and a jerk of her hips, the woman comes hard, her juice spluttering all over the bed as she tightens around Kagami and squirts.

"Fuck--" he curses, feeling Alex clench around him and almost loses balance before Himuro holds him by the face and kisses him deeply, making both of them moan loudly.

They're fucking Alex' body now as hard as possible, feeling their orgasms being close themselves, and keep their rough rhythm as Himuro loses himself in Kagami's mouth; the taste so overwhelming and out of this world that he doesn't even hear Kagami's strangled noises trying to catch a breath anymore.

"Taiga--" he moans. "Close-- "

The red-haired can merely nod as Himuro pulls away and let's him breathe once before getting kissed again.

Alex has long given up on moving her tongue around Himuro's sex. Now she's only a hole he thrusts in and out of, his hips jerk erratically.

He sees Kagami do the same out of the corner of his eye, and then pulls away from their kiss again to whisper into his brother's mouth, "Let's come together, Taiga."

Kagami jerks at the husky voice Himuro's using, and then frantically nods, unable to hold out any longer and comes deep inside Alex' pussy, his orgasm greatly welcomed with open walls even though they're as tired as Alex herself.

He lets out a sigh of relief as he sees Himuro coming as well, shooting his sperm down Alex throat for her to swallow.

Everything gathers in her by-now warm belly, heating up her already sweaty and reddened skin, and she hums loudly as the two men pull away and finally let her breathe.

They're panting loudly, their faces red and muscles sore, and Alex enjoys the view greatly as she licks off a bit of Himuro's cum that dripped out of her mouth.

She smiles. "Thanks for the breakfast, my boys."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
